


A Test of Will

by blackash26



Series: Fakiru Week 2014 [2]
Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M, Fakiru Week, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackash26/pseuds/blackash26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every single day is a test, but she keeps him honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Test of Will

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fakiru Week 2014 Day 2. Prompt: Test.

With such a great and terrible power as the one he had inherited from Drosselmeyer, Fakir knew he could not use his power carelessly. But the urge to write was impossibly strong, especially late at night.

He would find himself struck with the need to put pen to paper, to release all of the stories building up in his mind and bring them to life. To keep the need at bay he wrote little stories about his friends having good days or having odd dreams. Realism was safe and kept him from causing the chaos he very well knew he could.

There was one story, though, that he desperately wanted to write. He lay awake in bed night after night, writing and rewriting the story in his mind.

_There was a sweet little duck who lived in a pond by a cottage. She was much more than she seemed for she had once been a great hero, the brave Princess Tutu. And though she had returned to her original form, when the sun went down each day she once again took the form of a young girl…_

But he would never write it. He couldn’t. He didn’t know what kind of consequences would come of such a change to the world. Duck really had been a duck all along…and what’s more it wasn’t what Duck wanted. Still…

_…And in a flash of light, a duck became a girl once and forever so that she could be with boy who loved her…_

She always seemed to know when he was close to giving in. Duck would fly in through the window and nip scoldingly at the pen in his hand until he laughed and gave her a hug.

One day perhaps, he would give in to the loneliness of being both so near and so far from the one he loved. But today at least he was happy to sit on his dock with paper and pen in hand and write about what a beautiful day it was in Siegfried and Rue’s Kingdom as a little yellow duck floated happily on the shimmering waters of the pond.


End file.
